


Dead Man's Party

by doieagenda



Series: halloween [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7dream, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Hyuck! Jack Skellington, M/M, Renjun! Fairy, costume contest, halloween party, just hyuck being competitive, renhyuck, side dowin, spoopy szn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doieagenda/pseuds/doieagenda
Summary: In which Donghyuck is so determined to out-costume everyone this Halloween but Renjun comes out looking like the prettiest fairy he's ever seen.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957510
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Dead Man's Party

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! another renhyuck fic bc at this point it's my brand now. I really love halloween so I thought I should write a halloween fic for renhyuckists out there hehe. I hope you enjoy!!

As soon as October 1 rolled by, Donghyuck has been spending some minutes refreshing his emails from time to time. It was lunch when he opted to check his mail. After refreshing, a poorly edited excuse for an invitation graces Donghyuck’s screen as everything is loaded in his inbox. Which— coincidentally— is the email he’s been anticipating the most. The stock image used as the background and the corny, red chiller font honestly hurt his eyes, but it got him excited. 

> **RE: ANNUAL HALLOWEEN PARTY**
> 
> **DRESS UP IN YOUR BEST COSTUMES! SEE YOU THERE!**
> 
> **-DY & WW**

“Why can’t Doyoung hyung and Sicheng hyung just text us like normal people?” Jeno says, peeking at Donghyuck’s phone whose screen is just displaying the badly edited invite. The others hastily opening their phones, checking whether they got the invite too, ignored him. 

“Yo, I’m gonna have the best costume this year,” Chenle says with an arrogant smile on his face. Donghyuck shakes his head and wags a finger in the other’s face. 

“Zhong Chenle, haven’t you learned from last year? You will never outcostume me.”

Jaemin clicks his tongue and pushes his hair out of his face. “Guys, have you forgotten who had the best costume last year? It was definitely not both of you.” 

Both Donghyuck and Chenle scoff at him however, Renjun was just sitting there watching the whole thing play out. 

“What halloween party?” He asks innocently. The six of them snap their heads to Renjun who just stared back at them, tight-lipped and clueless. Donghyuck puts an arm around his boyfriend and pats his head. He forgets how Renjun just moved here 7 months ago, it always felt like he was here longer than that. 

“You know Doyoung hyung right? And his boyfriend?” Jisung starts. Renjun nods his head, leaning a little more to Donghyuck’s touch. 

“They throw the best halloween parties every year. I don’t even know how they’re gonna top last year’s!”

A few giggles spill out of Renjun’s mouth. “I haven’t been to a halloween party since I was seven.” 

Donghyuck removes his arm from Renjun and faces him. “This is an adult halloween party, that’s why it‘s so amazing.”

“Oh.”

“And Hyuck is always so competitive every year but someone ends up with better costumes everytime,” Mark cackles. Donghyuck throws him a chip but he smoothly dodges it. 

“This year, I will definitely win over you losers. I’ve been planning my costume as soon as the last party ended.” 

“Dude, literally no one challenged you,” Jeno says with a straight face. 

“I know,” Donghyuck states calmly. “It’s just to establish my alpha status.” 

Renjun snorted at that, as well as Jisung and Chenle. 

“Alpha status my ass,” Renjun mutters. Donghyuck turns to him and smiles at him with the fakest sweetness. 

“Injunnie, must I warn you, there are no friendships and boyfriends in this halloween costume contest—“

“It’s not a contest,” Jeno adds, earning a few slaps of entertainment from Mark. 

“It is. From now on it is.” 

Jaemin flashes them a bright, toothy smile. “I guess we have to prepare a lot then?” 

  
  


And prepare they did. On the first weekend of October, they raided the stationery store to buy the stuff they needed for their costumes, so that they don’t run out of everything when halloween week does come. Renjun was naturally competitive, that’s how he and Donghyuck met, but this time, he doesn’t care if he wins or not, he just wants to have a good time with his boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriend, Donghyuck was dead serious about the whole ordeal. He was very secretive about his costume, just bragging about how it’s his best one in this lifetime. Jeno and Mark couldn’t care less too, saying they already have everything they need for their costumes. They still came to the stationery store raid though. 

Renjun was with Jaemin in the glitter aisle contemplating his costume. Although he didn’t care, this was his first party with everyone since moving, so making a good impression was something he wanted to do. 

“You know what costume you want to wear?” Jaemin asks him. He shakes his head, picking up a bottle of pink, iridescent glitter. “My intel tells me Hyuck is going for a dark concept this year.”

Renjun laughs and takes another bottle of glitter. “And what intel?”

“Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung.” 

Renjun laughs again, “Those kids are scary.” 

“They are,” Jaemin chuckles. “I see you grabbing those glitters. I see you have something in mind already?” 

“Yeah, I just made up my mind about my costume,” Renjun says. He leans over to whisper to Jaemin’s ear and the blue haired boy’s eyes instantly lights up and he bounces in his place. 

“Dude, I can totally help you!” He exclaims. Jaemin pulls him to another aisle and they both pick up the things they need. A flurry of yellow body paint and pink accessories were brought to check-out. Donghyuck wondered what Renjun’s costume might be. 

Renjun, on the other hand, wanted to play along Donghyuck’s game of keeping his costume a secret so he and Jaemin combined their baskets so everything is an ambiguous mess when they put it on the counter. Chenle and Jisung follow soon after revealing that they have a pair costume. 

“We fought for ten minutes on who’ll be barnacle boy or mermaid man,” Jisung groans. Chenle pats his head and stands as if he won something so special. 

“He got barnacle boy.” 

Jaemin and Renjun smile knowingly at each other when asked about their costumes. Donghyuck looks between them and intercepts.

“Jaemin, get away from my boyfriend,” He says and side hugs Renjun. Renjun smiles fondly and then takes the bag from the counter. 

“What will you dress up as?” Donghyuck asks him. Renjun looks away and grins cheekily. 

“It’s a secret.” 

He looks to Renjun with utter betrayal on his face. Renjun closes his mouth for him and laughs. They walk outside with Donghyuck whining about the costume, poking Renjun on the shoulder. Mark and Jeno laugh at the exchange between the two. 

“Donghyuck really is getting a taste of his own medicine with Renjun,” Mark chortles. Jeno agreed and watched as Donghyuck tried to prod the costume idea out of Renjun. The black haired chinese walks farther from his boyfriend’s bumbling. 

“Injun! Tell me!” Donghyuck grumbles. “I love you!”

Renjun faces him and smirks. “There are no friendships and relationships in this thing right?” 

Jisung’s mouth forms an ‘o’ at what Renjun said, earning a loud, hearty laugh from Chenle and Mark. Donghyuck faces away indignantly, huffing. 

“Fine. I don’t need to know anyway.” 

He soon ate his words though because he did need to know. Renjun knows Donghyuck will never stop just to get what he wants, and of course as much as he wants to say it to him, he also finds teasing him fun. The pouty and whiny Donghyuck was always something that made Renjun’s day because he has the upperhand now.

They were hanging out in Renjun’s room, watching a cheesy netflix film when Donghyuck decides to pester Renjun about his costume again. 

“You really won’t tell me?” He pouts. Renjun looks down to him and kisses his lips. He shakes his head and goes back to watching. 

“Not even a hint?” 

Renjun smiles and shakes his head once again, focusing his attention on watching the movie. If Donghyuck continues to act like this in front of Renjun, he might actually just give in. 

But he won’t. He musters up the strength to refrain from telling Donghyuck. This is too fun.

“You suck,” Donghyuck murmurs.

  
  


Donghyuck arrives at Yangyang’s place with Renjun already there. He still isn’t done pestering Renjun about what he’ll dress up in when he dropped so many hints about his costume already. It was bordering on unfair and he wasn’t there for it however, he’ll drop it for today because it’s their friend’s birthday.

He walked over to Yangyang to give him a brotherly hug and greeted him with a happy birthday. 

“Thanks!” Yangyang says, handing him a cup of what Donghyuck thinks is poison. He walks more to the living room where his other friends are and takes a seat between Jeno and Jaemin. 

“Yo, Jeno and I just changed our costume, this new one is fucking it!” Mark says enthusiastically. Jeno agrees and takes a sip from the red solo cup he’s holding. Donghyuck puts down the solo cup on the table and listens to everyone’s halloween prep conversations. Renjun and Jaemin keep whispering to each other when Donghyuck looks at them. 

“Why are you two so suspicious?” Donghyuck eyes them. 

“Us?” Renjun utters innocently. “We’re not suspicious.” 

“You’ve been hiding your halloween costume from me for 2 weeks, Injun.”

Chenle laughs, “Hyung, you still don’t know what Renjun hyung’s costume is?” 

Donghyuck looks to him and furrows his brows. Jisung nods at Chenle. “Seems like he still doesn’t know about it.” 

At the right time, Hendery and Yangyang come to sit with their group and greet everyone. 

“Hey, what’s happening here?” Hendery asks them, snaking an arm around Mark’s shoulders. 

“Hyuck’s been trying to figure out what Renjun’s costume is for the halloween party,” Jeno grins. 

Hendery lets out a honking laugh and Donghyuck scowls at that. “Bro, I think everyone knows what Renjun’s costume is for the party, you’re so out of loop.” 

He stares at Hendery for a few seconds until the other bursts out in a fit of laughter, the others joining him in clowning his betrayed face.

Renjun chuckles and walks over to sit on his lap. “Don’t believe them, Hyuck.” Like a reflex, he wraps his hands around Renjun’s tiny waist. “Not everyone knows.” 

“Yeah, it’s because hyung’s not included,” Chenle laughs.

“Whatever, I’m still gonna win the best costume thing,” He defends, throwing them all a playful glare. Renjun can only appease his boyfriend by giving him a kiss on the temple. 

Honestly, he doesn’t know why he’s so persistent in finding out what his boyfriend’s costume is supposed to be. There were no hints given to him, he even treated Chenle and Jisung out just for them to tattle but alas, it was all for naught. 

The pair were also in the plan of making Donghyuck look like a goddamn fool. He also tried to look through Renjun’s pins on pinterest but only found searches about wallpapers and home workouts. 

At this point though, he’s so used to asking Renjun and receiving little, loving gestures. So he guesses, he isn’t the loser in this game. Mark told him Renjun finds it cute when he whines, so he uses it to his advantage.

Donghyuck can see that Renjun is about to give in. Just a little bit more of whining and prodding, Renjun’s going to break. It was just another lazy Thursday for the both of them in Renjun’s bedroom. He scrolls through his phone casually while Renjun was typing away a report in his laptop beside him.

“Babe,” He starts. Renjun puts up a finger to his face and shakes his head. 

“No.” 

Donghyuck pouts at Renjun and clasps his small hands in his. The other boy sets his laptop aside. “Why not? The halloween party is near, why can’t you just tell me.” 

“Exactly,” Renjun says in a very all-knowing tone. “It’s in two days. You can wait two days.”

“But, Renjun,” He starts again, throwing his limbs on top of Renjun. “That’s two days too long.” 

“Are you worried you won’t get the best costume award thing?” He laughs, drawing random shapes on Donghyuck’s arm absentmindedly. “Don’t worry, Hyuckie. I won’t take that away from you.” 

Donghyuck chuckles, “I’m not worried about that. I know I have the best costume.”

“Then stop asking for my costume, I want to surprise you.” This time, Renjun is the one pouting. He sinks down to the bed and looks at Donghyuck with the same look he gives him when he’s whining. 

“Okay, you kinda look really cute right now.” Donghyuck grins and hugs Renjun closer to him, inhaling his fruity scent. “Mark told me that you told him, I look cute when I pout and whine?”

“Ah Mark Lee,” Renjun mutters under his breath. “But yeah. You’re cute or whatever. I don’t know.” 

Donghyuck shoots him a handsome and wide smile and then hugs him again. They were the couple that expressed everything through actions. And although both of them were very good with their words, it wasn’t just a thing for them to show their affection through words. They both have sharp tongues, so Renjun complimenting him made his heart beat a little faster. 

“You’re cuter.” 

Renjun rolls his eyes, “I know.” 

“Reonjeon, you’re so cute!” Jaemin coos. Renjun paces around the bathroom and nervously fidgets his fingers. The plastic coat’s noise resonates throughout the small room. 

“It’s my first time bleaching my hair, Jaemin. What if my hair falls off?” He asks anxiously. Jaemin shakes his head and gives him an reassuring pat on the back. 

“I bleach my hair all the time, you’re in good hands.” 

He and Jaemin planned to prepare themselves for the halloween party a day early. The first step, as you can see, is to completely turn the aesthetic around. Today, Renjun bid goodbye to his mullet as Jaemin cut it off for him. 

“Do you think Hyuck will like it?” He asks, as Jaemin is mixing the bleach. 

“He’ll lose his shit for this, Renjun. Trust me.” 

Jaemin paints his hair with bleach and he wonders how his friends don’t lose their senses while doing this. He thinks that the bleach might have seeped into Chenle’s brain for him to act all scary like that. 

They waited a short while— going through sns and talking about possible costumes for next halloween— until the bleach develops. 

“Oh my god, my hair is yellow,” Renjun gasps after rinsing off the bleach. Jaemin nods and takes out another pouch of bleach powder. 

“We need it to look lighter, we need a second coat.” 

Renjun slowly turns to Jaemin with a fatally nervous smile. “Second coat?” 

“If you want it to look pastel, we need it as light as possible,” Jaemin says to him, ignoring the pained smile. Renjun’s scalp is burning but he guesses that he should just trust Jaemin with this. 

And so, Jaemin puts the bleach in his hair again. His eyes water but he laughs it off because he was excited for tomorrow. Jaemin is too. 

“I wanted to go as joy for so long. It just so happened my hair is blue now,” He gleams at Renjun who’s just wincing at his burning scalp. “Big brain move, if I do say so myself.” 

They wait again and this time, Jaemin was pretty satisfied with the lifting, so he whips out the hair dye.

“You’re gonna look so good, Reonjeon,” Jaemin exclaims excitedly as he paints over every strand of hair on Renjun’s head. “I’m like your fairy godmother!” 

Renjun giggles at his reflection. He looks like a peach with the pink hair dye his friend is putting on him. 

“I was supposed to be the fairy,” Renjun laughs. He was excited to do his makeup tomorrow. When Donghyuck wasn’t in his room, he went out of his way to practice doing his makeup. 

He knows he said he wouldn’t invest so much in this halloween party but it can’t be helped. Donghyuck makes him want to try harder. At least, he wants to surprise him in a good way as an apology for torturing the poor boy. 

They wait again for the dye to develop on his hair. Jaemin did say it was going to take all day, good thing they started early. 

It was nearly 3pm when they did finish though. Jaemin said they should just air dry Renjun’s hair instead of blow drying it so it would lessen the chances of it falling off. He frowned and subconsciously touched his now pink hair. 

“I’m kidding, it’s not gonna fall off,” Jaemin quips, cleaning up the mess in his bathroom. Renjun stands up and helps him clean up, after hitting Jaemin for scaring him. 

His ringtone blasts in the other room and he sprints to attend to it. He answers the phone, feeling giddy when he sees that it was his boyfriend.

“Injun, where are you? I’m bored.” 

Renjun smiles, and sits down on the vacant seat in Jaemin’s room. “I’m at Jaemin’s” 

“What are you doing there?” He asks, in a very alert tone. 

“You know, halloween prep,” he states ambiguously. The other boy groans but then laughs.

“Do you miss me?” 

“Yeah, always,” He replies softly after forcing himself to remove the silly smile that creeped on his face. 

“Then, I should go there, because you miss me so much,” He retorts. Renjun imagines the stupid, cheeky smile on his face. 

“Nope, I take it back. I don’t miss you. You think you can fool me, Lee Donghyuck,” he teases. “Remember I am the alpha in this relationship so you can only see me on the day of the halloween party.” 

Donghyuck on the other line lets out a very airy laugh. “It sounds like a wedding.” 

“What?” 

“You know, the groom can’t see the bride until the wedding.”

“Oh,” He mumbles. “That’s all you’ve heard? Not the I’m alpha thing?”

Donghyuck laughs again— which brings the silly, lovesick smile to Renjun’s face again. “Stop joking, I’m still the alpha.” 

“No, it’s me.” 

“Fine, fine. Tomorrow, you will agree that I am the alpha in the relationship.” 

Jaemin comes into the room with an annoyed look. “What are you two? Wolves?” 

Renjun whips his head to Jaemin who is just pathetically standing there listening to Renjun and Donghyuck flirt. 

“I hate couples,” Jaemin mutters. Donghyuck asks to be put on speaker. Renjun does so and chucks the phone near Jaemin.

“You don’t hate couples, you’re just sad Jeno is straight,” Donghyuck teases. Jaemin scowls and says, “You can’t see me but I am giving you the finger.” 

“I love you, Jaems!” He replies happily. After a sickening farewell from the couple, Renjun ends the call. 

“You two disgust me,” Jaemin tells him, with a non-threatening smile. “I want Hyuck to turn inside out when he sees you.” 

“I hope he will.” 

The next morning, Jaemin arrives at Renjun’s house bringing his body paint and other random objects. He drops the bag next to his desk and huffs. 

“I estimated how many body paint tubs I needed and bought some more.”

Renjun yawns and takes out his stuff too. He and Jaemin agreed to work on Jaemin first since he needs to be painted yellow. 

“Reonjeon, can you find the spots I missed.” 

Renjun paints over the spots that were patchy and the spots that Jaemin missed. By the time they finished, it was already lunch time.

They weren’t exactly finished, they hadn't painted Jaemin’s lower body yet. Renjun’s mom prepared them tacos and nachos, to which Jaemin celebrated elatedly. 

Jaemin’s eyes went wide suddenly as he was munching on a nacho. Renjun stares at him and asks, “What?”

“What if this paint stains?” He asks, obvious panic flooding his face. Renjun laughs and slightly chokes on his taco. Jaemin panicked and tried wiping off some of the paint on his arm and noticed that it didn’t stain. 

“Phew. That was scary.” 

They finished lunch and went back to their endeavor which is to paint Jaemin a pasty yellow. 

“I can handle this Reonjeon, you can go start on your costume now,” Jaemin says to him, painting his knees. 

Renjun stands up and goes to his closet to grab the pair of wings he’s been hiding. Thinking about how boring it looks, he thought he should do a little arts and crafts magic on it. He grabs his acrylic paints and starts to paint almost a monarch butterfly pattern on it but in pink and purple shades. 

He sprinkles some glitter on it and smiles at his creation. Jaemin walks over to him, head to toe painted in yellow. Renjun eyes him up and down and bursts into a fit of laughter. 

“You look like a banana,” Renjun wheezes between his laughs. Jaemin smiles and laughs with him. 

“I do,” he says, quite proud of his appearance. “Your wings look good.” 

“Thanks.” Renjun huffs and then stands up to get his makeup. He didn’t really have a mirror in his room so he just uses his ipad which is propped up on his window sill. Jaemin glues on the blue flowers on his lime dress while Renjun does his makeup.

He had asked his friend Shuhua for extra makeup brushes that she doesn’t use enough. She happily gave her some and taught him some blending techniques. 

He keeps all of them in mind and takes the makeup palette that he thinks is already expired. It’s been in his dresser for years but he doesn’t care since he didn’t want to spend a ton on a new makeup palette.

He dips into the first color and tries his hand at it, but frowns when the payoff wasn’t good. He violently stabs the pan and tries again, this time it looks better. 

A few minutes later, he felt like his skin was going to tear away from his face any moment now. The eyeshadow was so hard to blend out.

“Fuck, this is so different from using paint,” He grumbles. He dips into a lighter pink shade to try and blend out the thing on his face. 

“Reonjeon, I’m finished with my co-” Jaemin says but stopped when Renjun faced him. “You look like you got punched, dude.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Renjun was frustrated because he did practice but he didn’t think it would turn this bad on the day of the party.

He angrily stomps to his dresser to get some wipes and cleanser and tries again. Jaemin told him he should just start light and build it up, so he listens to him and this time, it looks better.

He takes the glitter glue that has been waiting to be used all day, and puts it on his face. He sprinkles glitter on the parts he wanted glitter on and put this shimmer lotion Shuhua gave him all over his arms and neck. 

“You look like Edward from twilight,” Jaemin teases him because of the excessive glitter. 

“I can’t have enough,” He says simply, rubbing more of it on his neck. 

After his makeup, he skillfully curls his hair and fluffs it up. It made him look like an entirely different person. He looks softer, Jaemin even cooed at him like a proud mother. 

They both put on their costumes, Jaemin’s more hysterical than anything. He twirls around and holds the small yellow balloon that represents the emotion balls thing in Inside Out. 

Renjun doesn’t really know, he fell asleep watching that. 

Jeno and Mark call them and tell them they’re already there. They said some other things but the music was really loud so he didn’t really know what else they said except for that they’re already there. 

They park a few blocks away from Doyoung and Winwin’s house. Renjun and Jaemin stride proudly in their costumes and receive excited cheers from the children who were trick or treating along the block. 

They reach the door and enter. The house has been overflowing with people that they know and don’t. Winwin and Doyoung greet them before Jaemin sprints to their friends. Renjun follows suit and greets Jeno and Mark who went as...Renjun wasn’t really sure. They were dressed in button ups and board shorts. Renjun cringes at the baseball caps and the red solo cups.

“Yo! Renjun! You dyed your hair!” Mark bellows, excitedly.

He looks over to Jaemin and guffaws at his costume and ends up laughing exaggeratedly on the floor. Jaemin does a little twirl for him and gives him the small balloon. Mark takes it and puts it in his cup— which was surprisingly empty.

“What exactly are you?” He asks Jeno. 

“We’re frat boys,” Jeno tells him seriously, offering him a cup. He declines and asks about where Donghyuck is. Jeno points to Jisung and Chenle who were with someone clad in a suit and halloween makeup too blurry for Renjun to decipher. 

He assumes that it’s Hyuck and thanks Jeno. 

**A few hours ago:**

Donghyuck was so excited about this party, he was bouncing as soon as he woke up. He texted Renjun a good morning, and he just replied with a heart and a fairy emoji. 

That was enough for him so he just ate breakfast and lounged around until 3 PM. He sprays his hair with white hairspray and wears his outfit, thinking it’d be easier that way.

He finishes his makeup with ease, and with the help of a few reference pictures.

“I look so good, damn,” he whispers, looking at his reflection on his mirror. He calls Renjun but he can’t be reached, so he just walks to the party hoping Renjun is there already.

To his dismay, Renjun wasn’t there yet. In fact, most of the guests weren’t there yet.

Doyoung greets him warmly and offers him some snacks while he waits for his friends. Winwin walks up to him and he notices him and Doyoung’s matching cowboy outfits. He teases Winwin for it since the Chinese wasn’t one to agree to such cheesiness. 

“I was forced into it,” Winwin deadpans, saying it loudly for his boyfriend to hear. Doyoung looks at them and winks at Winwin. He rolls his eyes but has a stupid grin on his face. 

“You two,” Donghyuck laughs. “I would never think you’re a couple.”

“Same with you and Renjun.” 

Donghyuck looks around and sees Chenle and Jisung arrive in their costumes, Doyoung welcoming them. 

“Speaking of Renjun, I’m gonna wait for him with Chenle and Jisung. Bye hyung!” He says, already walking away from Winwin who walked to Doyoung to greet other guests.

He whispers ‘boo’ between his two friends’ ears which makes Jisung jump. Donghyuck and Chenle laugh at his shocked face.

“You scared me, hyung!” Jisung tells him, subconsciously touching his red ear. Donghyuck takes a good look at their barnacle boy and mermaid man costume. 

“This is the most gen z costume I’ve seen,” he says to them. 

“Yeah, yours is so cliche, hyung. You expect to outcostume people in...that?” Chenle asks him, a clear teasing tone present in his voice. 

“Jack Skellington is kinda cliche,” Jisung agrees. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and turns to give them a full 360 of his costume. 

“It’s in the details, my children.” 

Jisung and Chenle didn’t argue with him anymore, they just mingled with the other guests. Jaehyun and Johnny arrive hugging the three of them. Donghyuck didn’t notice that it was Johnny who was dressed up as Willy Wonka, Jaehyun was dressed up as Jack from Titanic. 

They bump with Taeil a few moments later, and he was dressed up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. They just keep bumping into everyone and Donghyuck concludes that he really likes Halloween. 

They didn’t bump into the only person he wanted to see though. Renjun and Jaemin were running a little late, he was getting antsy. 

Jisung and Chenle bring him to the living room while Jeno and Mark go to the kitchen to grab more chips. 

“Hyung, we gotta get the booze ready,” Chenle says. Jisung’s eyes go wide and he tries to shut Chenle up. The Chinese one pried his hands away. 

“Jisung, I’m allowed to drink now.” 

Donghyuck coos at Jisung who just frowns. “Our baby Jisungie, don’t worry you can drink next year!” 

A finger taps Donghyuck on the shoulder and he whips his head to look at who did it. 

“Hi, sorry we’re late.”

His mouth hangs and he just stares at Renjun who has pink, curly hair. 

His Renjun who is shining with the excessive glitter on his body. Renjun who has fairy wings on his back. 

His Renjun. 

“I-I, well, uh” He stammers. Donghyuck shakes his head and forces a panicked smile on his face. “It’s fine, I wasn’t here for long.” 

“I love The Nightmare Before Christmas! You should’ve just told me what you were going as, so I could’ve dressed up as Sally,” Renjun says, linking his hand with Donghyuck’s.

“I…” He starts again, stumbling over finding the proper words, “I can’t have anyone outcostume me.”

Renjun laughs and it rings in Donghyuck’s ears. It was so loud and crowded in this room yet his boyfriend is the only one he can see and hear. 

He knows that Renjun is really pretty. It’s been a known fact to him ever since he moved to this town and Donghyuck just chooses to acknowledge it everyday albeit silently. He’s never seen Renjun like this though. He looks so soft and ethereal, it actually rendered him speechless. 

“You look cute, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck bites his lip and thinks about how much he wants to kiss and hug Renjun right now, but he looks so fragile. Donghyuck is afraid he’ll break him.

“You look cute too.” 

He mentally punches himself. Renjun is his boyfriend, they’ve done everything together, why is he so panicked about seeing him in a fairy costume. He wasn’t even like this when they first met.

Fortunately, Mark comes in with Lucas and Ten. It gave Donghyuck a chance to calm down from his flustered state. 

Ten goes to hug all of them, even Renjun who just grinned at Ten’s compliment on his makeup. His eyes sparkled as he talked about how long it took him to get that look. 

“Renjun spent so much time on his makeup,” Jaemin whispers next to him. Donghyuck looks over to him and laughs at how yellow he is. 

“You look like an overripe banana.” 

“Thanks. Renjun said the same.” 

Their friend group split their separate ways. Donghyuck was always with his hyungs while Renjun was with the other Chinese people in the party. Renjun was actually sad Donghyuck wasn’t paying attention to him, he was frowning and ranting about it in Mandarin.

Donghyuck was very guilty about it too, he couldn't get Renjun out of his mind. It must have taken him a lot of effort and time to achieve that look, and he can’t even look his way because his brain goes haywire. Donghyuck really takes pride in his confidence and now that he needs it the most, he’s quite the opposite. 

“Pathetic,” Jaemin tells him. He sighs and takes his first drink of the night. 

“I know.” 

“Reonjeon’s been trying to get your attention all night, Hyuck.” 

“I know.”

“He did all that to impress you, Donghyuck.”

“I know.” 

“Then why aren’t you there with him?” Jaemin asks him sternly. He takes another sip from his drink. He winces at the bitter taste of beer that’s left in his mouth.

“He’s beautiful.” 

Jaemin shoots him a confused look. “And? Make it make sense please.”

“I gay panicked,” Donghyuck says. The other just stared at him for a while before bursting out in laughter. 

“I can’t believe you!” He chuckles. “You gay panicked?”

“Did I stutter, Na Jaemin? I don’t have to repeat myself again,” He mutters, annoyed— more at himself than anyone. 

Soon after, their whole group got back together. Donghyuck tried to avoid all eye contact with Renjun, who was very persistent to grab his attention the whole time they were dancing. He was with Yangyang who insisted that he dance with Renjun too because he’s already feeling down. 

Donghyuck knows his friends are trying to guilt trip him for avoiding Renjun. He’s completely aware and guilty. He’s just stupid. 

“He’s your boyfriend, Hyuck.” 

He was about to nod when Renjun, in all his dainty fairy glory came up to him. He tries to avoid eye contact again but Renjun’s warm hands take his and then he is suddenly thrusted in a world where only him and Renjun were present. 

For the first time the whole night, he stares back into Renjun’s loving gaze. 

“Do you wanna come with me to the balcony?” Renjun asks him. He nods his head and lets the other pull him through the sea of people in their way. 

When they reach the balcony, Renjun has a sad smile on his face. Donghyuck really wanted to punch himself. 

“Why are you avoiding me?”

He sighs, for the umpteenth time that night and lets the fall breeze sweep through them. “I’m sorry.” was all he could say.

“Was it something I did?” 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “God, no! It’s not you.” 

Renjun leans over to the balcony ledge and then looks far away. Silence fell upon them for some time while Donghyuck was thinking of a good explanation to give Renjun.

He chuckles slowly, breaking the silence. “It’s more of a me issue than you.”

“What?”

He chuckles again at how pathetic he is. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Renjun replies meekly.

“No, I mean I ignored you because you looked amazing.” 

Renjun bites his lip, seeming like he’s mulling things over. “Huh?”

Donghyuck tries to hug Renjun but it becomes an awkward entanglement of limbs because of Renjun’s big wings. Renjun laughs breathily and removes his wings, tossing it to the side then lets Donghyuck envelope him in a tight hug. His warmth seeping through Donghyuck like hot cocoa in winter. 

Except it’s Renjun in fall. He’d rather have Renjun in winter too, and in summer, and in spring. He’s so pathetic. Renjun hugs him back and carefully nuzzles his face in his painted neck. 

“I’m sorry. I really was just taken aback by your costume that I gay panicked all evening.” 

Renjun’s small frame vibrates against his as he laughs. “You’re such a loser, Hyuckie.” 

For the hundredth time again that night, he says, “I know.”

Donghyuck breaks out of the hug and lifts Renjun’s face so that he could kiss him. He slots their lips together and kisses him like he’s been wanting to do all night. Renjun breaks away first and punches Donghyuck on the chest.  
  
“Ow!”

“You deserve that,” Renjun huffs. He leans over to place a ghostly kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. “You deserve this too.” 

“Geez, thanks,” Donghyuck says jokingly, patting his chest. He grins and laughs at how stupid he was all night. 

“Congrats, Injunnie.” 

Renjun hums in a confused manner. 

“You win this year’s halloween costume contest,” He says kissing him again.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA, you finished this yay. You can reach me on stan twt btw. I keep forgetting to plug her here but this is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/doyoungagenda). Let's all support NCT 2020!!!


End file.
